A Duet of Angels
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Didn't originally plan to write this, but it goes with my poem Intermission, its a bit shorter then my usual stuff. E/C of course.


A Duet Of Angels- 

  


Gibber Jabber- I think you all know I don't own the characters. This is based on a line in my poem 'Intermission' that I really liked and Phantom Aria seemed to like also, ^_-. Thanks to Phantom Aria, Kates, Jennifer *(^_^)*, and all the other nice people who reviewed my stuff! This is quite short for my work so worry not, I shant keep you too long!

* * *

  


Erik watched silently from his box, his eyes were transfixed to the lovely soprano on the stage, who had just missed a note while meeting his gaze. No one else would have noticed of course, just Reyer, the chorus, and perhaps the managers, but not the large crowd attracted by the gossip.

He gazed into her eyes, knowing he mustn't be a distraction but unable to look away, the power of her soft green eyes enthralling him. She did her best to look away at other things, the crowd, the chandelier but it all led to him.

Her eyes told him a story, and were smiling in a way. She reminded him of their first night in the cellars of the Opera, how he had sung with her, their strange duet.

Her eyes changed and were now singing the song, the first bit. He began the next when she finished and they continued it together, these two Angels of Music, singing secretly.

The Opera ended and Erik made his way to his darkness, going up the path to the mirror and glancing briefly to see if Christine was there. He did not want to peek in on her dressing so he quickly looked in and saw her enter the room.

She was glowing and her eyes immediately went to the mirror. "Erik, angel?"

He sighed deeply. "Yes?"

She walked to the door and locked it, then to the mirror, opening it and smiling broadly as he was revealed. "You naughty man, distracting me!"

He grinned and stepped between the barrier of darkness and Heaven. "Oh but of course, I must get to sing with you _some_ of the time!"

Her eyes softened, reflecting the love in his. "You know I would gladly sing with you any time." Her hand came up to touch his mask.

He looked dumbfounded at it. "You would?"

Her eyes filled with shock. "Of course! Without you where would I be?"

Slight relief seemed to wash over his face. "And the Vicomte?"

She grinned softly. "What of the fop De Chagny? What has he done for me?"

"He saved your scarf."

"I could have lived without it."

"It was your fathers." His tone rose slightly.

She brought her hand down and took his. "I don't need his scarf, I have him and his promise here." She brought his hand over her pounding heart.

"I am not his promise, I am a liar, a hideous liar who is nothing like an angel."

"Oh but you are." She pressed his hand harder. " You are a liar, or you were at first. But then I realized that you _are_ the closest thing to the Angel of Music, you helped me with my voice, you sing beautifully your compositions are breathtaking, and you are so beautiful Erik. You love me more deeply than any man ever has since my father, even more than that stupid viscount!" She kissed his fingers. " You have given me so much even though you appear to have so little, Erik. You've given me love, my fathers promise and music and..." She looked up into his tearing eyes. "Happiness. For that I have learned to respect, admire and look up to you, and I as a result love you more than any man since my father."

A whimper escaped his tight throat and he pulled her close, crying like she never had heard him cry before. She brought him back not long after, wiping away his tears with her handkerchief. 

"So I suppose I did well tonight?"

"Other than that little squeak yes. No one could perform my Opera better."

She grinned. "I suppose you're leaving soon, with Raoul and the managers after you."

He nodded and saw the sadness in her face. "My dearest Pandora, My only Aminta..."

She looked at him, her eyes ready to overflow. She tried to laugh at his calling of her. "Yes?"

He brushed some hair from her face. "Do you truly love me?"

"Erik you know I do!"

He sighed deeply, taking her hand. "Will you come with me?"

Her eyes brightened. "Oh of course, Erik!" she threw her arms around him.

He held her close, overjoyed and then gently brought her to look at him. He leaned down to kiss her but her hand stopped him. Feeling rejected he backed away. "I'm sorry, I had no..."

She brought him back but moved her hand up to take off his mask. She then gazed at him, reaching up to touch the scars and then bringing his face down to hers, kissing him deeply.

His arms clumsily came around her waist and he kissed her back.

A knock at the door caused their lips to part but in her fight Christine leapt, her stomach still to Erik's but she had turned them so that their sides faced the door, ( think of the picture of Raoul and Christine on page 126 in The Complete phantom of the Opera by George Perry if you have it).

"Christine! He's escaped, you must hurry."

She groaned. "I told you Raoul, I want no part in capturing him!"

"But Christine, he'll find you in there, you must come with me!"

She silently motioned for him to follow her down through the dungeons and they carefully ran through the cellars, picking up Aeysha and making their way to the Rue Scribe.

Christine, once there flagged down a hansom. "We have enough time to go to my flat and get my things."

"But how?"

"I packed when I thought I was leaving with Raoul, even though I didn't want to, I saw no reason not to if you were also leaving, I never thought of this."

They reached their flat and Christine showed them in, giving Aeysha a dish of milk and telling Erik if he saw any book he liked that he could take it.

The three left ten minutes later, Erik helping Christine with Aeysha in her arms from the cab and then a figure near a dock became familiar.

"Ah, I see Mademoiselle Daae` came..."

"Yes, Nadir, there isn't any trouble is there?"

"No, just waiting for you, come them Mademoiselle, Erik, lets leave France." Nadir said almost too cheerily.

Erik looked at her. "Are you ready?"

She smiled. "As long as I have you."

Erik set down her things and slipped his ring from his finger. "I know this is rather informal but..."

Christine shook her head. "All you have to do is ask."

He sighed and she set Aeysha into the boat. "Christine even though I do not deserve it, will you be my wife?"

She blushed hotly and nodded. "Of course, my love. And you best stop putting yourself down, it was either you or..."

"The fop, I see your point." He slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

She kissed him softly. "And I, you."

"Christine! Christine!" She looked back to see raoul running. 

"Come Erik." She said before he tried to go after Raoul. He sighed and helped her onto the boat, untying the rope and bringing up the anchor with Nadir's help.

With that they left, Christine waved to Raoul, who was almost ready to jump into the Seine. "Goodbye Raoul! Have a nice life."

And with that she made her way into the cavern, ready to begin these Angels second duet, her first duty as Erik's bride.

* * *

  


The End! Tell me what you thought.


End file.
